Cupcake
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: Chad visits Sonny one day and finds her in the middle of baking.  Soon, they are both covered in eggs and flour.  Fluffy Channy one-shot.


**Alright, I know that I should be publishing the next chapter of "It's Always Sonny," but I was inspired to write this story, so here it is!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my "little sister," Kinzee! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or The Beach Boys.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long!" Sonny belted out the words to the Beach Boys song just as Chad walked into the Munroe's kitchen. It looked like a flour bomb had gone off. Sonny was standing by the counter stirring something in a mixing bowl, but there was flour all over the place- on the floor, the ceiling, and all over Sonny herself.

"Um, Sonny? What is going on in here?" Chad lifted his eyebrows and gave Sonny a funny look. She stopped mid-verse and blushed a deep red. She tried to casually brush the hair out of her eyes, but only succeeded in getting flour in her hair.

"Oh, well, I um..." She continued to blush, but managed to compose herself. "Mom promised the little girl down the hall that we would donate cupcakes for her bake sale to help her pay for camp." Sonny mumbled something after that. Chad only caught a few of the words, but they were enough to make him smile,

"What was that, Sonny? You're not complaining, are you?" Sonny mumbled again, but it was louder this time and he caught the words,

"Stupid, friendly mom. She knows I can't bake!"

"You don't know how to bake, Sonny?" She frowned at him.

"No, I didn't say that. I said that I can't."

"What difference does it make?" He laughed a little, and Sonny glared at him.

"Chad! This is not funny! Look, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but the truth is, I am a horrible baker. I can cook great, but ask me to mix something up, and I'm at a loss. The last time I tried to make cupcakes, I ended up getting dough everywhere!" It was the perfect setup and Chad couldn't help but take it. He grinned,

"You mean, kind of like now?" He grinned even wider at her. She reached out and slapped his arm, leaving a fine layer of flour in the shape of a hand on his sleeve. He flung up his hands, karate style. "Whoa! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, puts food on Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Oh please, Chad. Don't be such a baby. Now, if I did this, you might have reason to complain." She picked up an egg from the counter and broke it on his head." Chad Dylan Cooper, self-proclaimed greatest actor of his generation, freaked out.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He was screaming like a girl and jumping up and down while waving his hands over his head. "Sonny, you've ruined my hair. My beautiful hair!"

"Oh please, I didn't ruin it. I mean, Gramps sometimes fed eggs to his dogs because it made their coats shiny. Think of it as," She paused to think of the right word, "...an organic hair product." Sonny laughed. Chad just wailed,

"My hair! My poor, beautiful, Oscar-worthy hair!" The full impact of her words sunk in. He stopped wailing and looked at her. "Did you just compare my hair to a _dog_? Oh, Sonny, you are going to regret that." He took a couple of steps towards her. Sonny took a couple of steps back, but she didn't back up enough. Chad picked up the bag of flour and dumped it on her head. She shrieked!

"Chad!" She coughed, trying to get the flour out of her mouth. "That is disgusting!" She reached up to wipe the flour off of her face, but only managed to smear it around and make it look twice as bad. Chad laughed.

"Oh Sonny, funny, funny, little Sonny. Did you really think that you could get the best of me?"

"Psh, of course I did Chad. What do you call this?" She grabbed the bag of sugar and dumped it on Chad's head. She giggled, "Well, at least you might be sweeter now!"

"You're going to get it now," Chad hollered, "It is so on, Sonny Munroe!" He grabbed another egg out of the carton and threw it at Sonny. It landed on her shoulder and oozed down the front of her shirt. She retaliated by grabbing a handful of chocolate chips and throwing them at Chad's face.

"Hey, not the face!" Chad reached for another weapon. The war continued for a good five minutes. Sonny had an advantage in knowing where various items in the kitchen were, and as a result, Chad ended up covered in more food. Their battle ended abruptly when Connie walked into the kitchen with a curious look on her face.

"What is going on in here?" The fight stopped immediately. Sonny stood holding an egg in midair and both of them were covered in various foods and baking products. Chad's face was red with embarrassment and a worried look covered his face. He had no idea what Connie would think of the war that had ensued in her kitchen. His worries were put aside by Sonny's quiet giggle.

He looked over to see that she had a sticky hand covering her mouth, trying to drown out the giggles. It didn't work. With in a few seconds, she was laughing very loudly. In fact, Chad could have sworn that he even heard her snort. Her laughter was contagious, and he soon found himself chuckling along with her, despite his worry over what Connie thought. He didn't have to worry though, because Connie was laughing right along with them.

After they had all managed to catch their breath, Connie gave them a small scolding and informed them that they had kitchen duty.

"And I expect my kitchen to be spotless. No more of this funny business." Although she said it with a serious tone, Chad could see the sparkle in her eyes and knew that she had found their "war" funny.

It was while they were cleaning that Sonny suddenly remembered something which had occurred to her shortly before the war had broken out.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" At his slightly puzzled look, she hurried on, "I mean, why did you come over here in the first place?" Chad's face turned red and he shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. Sonny had never seen him look so bashful. His head was facing downward, and he was tracing circles with his foot. After a moment, he began to mumble something. Sonny frowned, "Chad, I can't hear you."

"Oh." He cleared his throat, "I came over to ask you if you would go to a wedding with me next Saturday." Sonny's eyes opened wide in surprise,

"A-a wedding?"

"Yeah, my older sister is getting married, and she is insisting that everyone brings a date, so that the seating arrangements will be perfect." Chad's face was bright red again while he was explaining. Sonny found herself feeling sorry for him, but rather excited at the same time at the prospect of going on a "date" with him.

"I would love to, Chad." She smiled at him, then turned back to scrubbing at the counter. Because of that, she missed seeing the wide grin that crossed Chad's face before he caught himself. He quickly put an indifferent look on his face,

"Great."

* * *

"Sonny? Are you home?" Chad peeked in the door of Sonny and Tawni's apartment and called out for his girlfriend of three years. He held a small white box in his hand and was hoping to find his lady home alone. He smiled when he heard her voice floating from the direction of the kitchen.

"In here, Chad!" Being careful not to drop the box, he hurried towards the kitchen, almost forgetting to shut the front door in his haste. He found Sonny standing at the sink with her back to the door. She was washing dishes. A clump of bubbles was stuck to the side of her head where she had swiped her hand to brush back some wayward bangs. She didn't even turn around when he walked into the room,

"What are you doing here, Chad? I'm trying to catch up on dishes." He grinned. The timing was perfect,

"I came over to ask you if you would go to a wedding with me." She slowly turned around,

"A wedding? Who in the world do you know that is getting married?" He gently set the box on the counter and walked around the island to where she was standing. Chad reached for her soapy hands and took them in his.

"Well, actually, I want to invite you to our wedding." He carefully got down on one knee. Sonny's eyes were huge as she realized what was happening. "Allison Danielle Munroe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and accompanying me to our wedding?" She flung her soapy hands around his neck,

"Yes! Oh yes, I will Chad." He stood up and spun her around a couple of times, laughing with joy. He stopped spinning and gently kissed her.

"I almost forgot something. Come here." He took her hand and led her to where the box was sitting on the counter. "I brought you something. Here, open it." Sonny took the lid off the box and lifted out a beautifully frosted cupcake. A ring was nestled in the middle of a frosting heart.

"Oh, Chad, it's beautiful." He leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"As are you."

**Ok, so I was worried that the ending was a little cheesy, but I loved it too much to cut it out. I hope that you enjoyed it :)**

**Thank yo so much for reading my story! It means the world to me. And I would absolutely love it if you would leave a review for me! Or PM me, whichever you prefer :)**


End file.
